Thoughts of Percy
by TitanicFreak1912
Summary: This is a short story about Annabeth thinking of Percy after The Lost Hero. It cantains spoilers from The Lost Hero but no spoilers from Son of Neptune.


**Warning: This has major spiolers from The Lost Hero.**

I do not own The Heros of Olypus books (sigh) or any of it's characters, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.

_Hey guys! This is a little blurb I wrote about how Annabeth felt after she found out that Percy lost his memory in _The Lost Hero. _I actually wrote this before I read _Son of Neptune._ It Hope you enjoy!_

Annabeth felt utterly cold as she patrolled around the camp.

She didn't, couldn't believe it. Couldn't bring herself to believe the realiality.

He was gone.

He could _really_ be gone this time, though. He had gone missing before, disappearing randomly onto some quest. But this, this was different.

After the war ended, she had thought, for a short moment, that maybe life would be normal for them. It was a dream, hazy and realistic. It was bliss, realizing that for once in her life she might be free of her demigod heritage and do what she wanted with her life. Of course she had been proven wrong; deep trouble began stirring when the gods had halted communication.

She had thought at least she and Percy were safe. Here at camp they would be protected, would be together. But then Percy disappeared. It had nearly driven her mad with worry, not knowing where he was or how she could help. He was all Annabeth could think about. But she never lost hope; Percy was a strong, experienced fighter, and he knew what he was doing. Or course, the fact that he was invincible didn't hurt either.

There was also the off-chance that he had run-away on some extremely-important-top-secret-quest in the middle of the night. Annabeth almost expected to see him walk around some corner, clothes torn, filthy and covered in blood, smiling with the pride or his last mission. He would strut into camp, talking of his secret quest, probably showing some objects he picked-up along the way. He would retell everything in that enchanting, clever and funny way of his, all of the campers staring at him with wonder, treating him like the hero he was. Annabeth would pretend that she was furious at him for running away, but really she would be overjoyed that he made it back. And she knew deep inside that he couldn't help always being the hero, that he was just born a one and he would always be one.

The fantasy made Annabeth smile, even though she knew now that it couldn't be true.

Even if Percy was alive, even if he was safe, and even if she found him, he wouldn't be the same. And he wouldn't remember her. Everything they had, all their time together, would be washed away. Like it didn't mean anything, like it never happened.

He would be gone, like everyone else, and Annabeth would again be alone. Everyone she grew close to was pulled away from her, but she had dared to hope Percy would be different. Her hope was in vain.

It just made his lause the most painful of all.

Wiping away a single tear from her cheek, she told herself not to give up, that he was somewhere out there and the he needed her to be strong. Pulling herself together and gripped her knife, she continued on the chilly path through the glistening snow.

_So how did you like it? And if you haven't read The _Son of Neptune_ yet, you definetly should. Like go drive to your local bookstore RIGHT NOW. I don't know about you, but I really didn't like The Lost Hero as much as I thought I would, and I wasn't really excited for _of The Son Neptune_, but my friend loaned it to me anyway and it was AMAZING. Waaaaaaay better than _The Lost Hero_. Percy is one of the main characters, and I loved hearing from his point of view again :)))))))) _

_So if your not really sure if you want to read _The Son of Neptune_, just give it a chance. You'll really enjoy it, trust me. Plus the third book in the series is called _The Mark of Athena_, so there are serious rumors that Annabeth will be one of the narrarators. What PJO fan wouldn't want to read from her point of veiw? :D_

_**And PLEEEEEEEZ reveiw! Reveiws warm my heart and fill me with happyness :)** Plus, if i get enough reveiws, I might write a sequel about what Annabeth is thinking after The Son of Neptune..._


End file.
